Life Is Much Too Complicated
by EvilVidel
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome's love turned out and how it came to be! Well you're about to find out! When Kagome gets hurt &Inu. takes the blame. InuKag
1. I do care

Inuyasha!!

Evie: Hello fellow authors and reviewers, my name is Ivana, but please call me Evie. This is my very first Inuyasha fic, so please don't be harsh, I mean I'm only 12, but you never know what a 12 year old can do! Just look at my other fics and you'll see…

Inuyasha: Wait wha…? *looks around* Where the heck am I? And who are you?! Where's Kagome? What do you want?!

Evie: Not so many questions! My goodness! You're in my fic, and I'm Evie your worst nightmare and Kagome's sitting right there watching, and I want YOU!!! 

Kagome and Kikyo: YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!!

Inuyasha: O.O well, I guess that answers my question.

Disclaimer: As you can see I don't own Inuyasha, and if I did he would have been married to me and I would have touched his ears everyday!! But unfortunately I don't and I'm a worthless 12 year old girl living at home writing fics all day.

Now on to my fic!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What Should I Do?

Kagome sat in the present time thinking, "I guess I made Inuyasha made enough, didn't I?" She asked herself. "I guess I should go back now," she said now packing up her stuff and heading downstairs to say goodbye to her family. She walked to the well, "Here I go, back to Feudal Japan," and jumped down the well, and appeared in Feudal Japan, she listened but heard no Inuyasha, coming to get her out. 

"*Sigh* Dumb dog, now I have to climb out of the well," she said, "Great."

"Kagome! You're back!" yelled Shippo jumping into her arms.

"Hey Shippo!" she said back to him, happy to see him.

'Ah, Lady Kagome, you're back," said Miroku. (A/N: He's such a pervert, but I love him tee-hee!!!) 

"Oh thank the heavens Kagome, you're back!" Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked confused, but then realized what Sango was talking about.

"The monk wouldn't stop being a pervert! Do you know how many times I had to slap him!?"

"I could just imagine," said Kagome but noticed someone was missing, Inuyasha "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

"We think he's off in the forest somewhere, thinking," said Shippo with a weird expression.

"Well I'll wait for him here," she said as she sat down on the ground "I'm not very tired, you guys go ahead and go to bed." (A/N: Oh! Did I fail to say it was late in the day? Well it is. Gomen!) 

"Well alright Kagome, ye just be careful out here, ye never know what can be out here," said Kaede handing Kagome her arrows just in case. (A/N: Oh and did I fail to say that Kaede was there too! Oh Gomen Nasai!!!! I'm so sorry!!!)

"Thank you very much Kaede, I'll keep that in mind," she said taking her arrows.

*One Hour Later*

Kagome had an irritated look on her face, "Where is that baka inu?! I'm sick of waiting for him!" But that thought quickly faded away when she felt jewel shards approaching her and fast, "Uh oh," she whispered under her breath, "Two jewel shards, I can't go inside, or it'll hurt everyone else and catch us unguarded. Good thing I have my bow and arrows, but I don't know how long they'll hold," she said now feeling very worried. Soon the 'thing' approached her in front of her and let out a yelp of surprise.

*Wherever Inuyasha Is*

"I smell Kagome, she's been here for a while now, maybe I should go ba-*sniff sniff* a demon by Kagome!" Inuyasha got up and sprinted toward Kaede's hut, 'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming!' he said in his mind.

*Kagome*

"Hey ugly" she yelled at the demon, it did a very loud growl and charged at her, she took out her bow and arrow and shot at its eye where one of the fragments of the Shikon no Tama was. (A/N: Is that possible? A Jewel shard in a demon's eye? Well, now it is.) "Oops, I think I made him madder, he's still moving, but at least he can't see me as well!" She took out another arrow and shot at its leg, but it was still standing! "What?! He should have been down by now!" She took out her last arrow and shot at the demon, now hitting its arm…no damage.  "Oh no, I'm all out of arrows! Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, help me!!" she screamed but it was too late, the demon had flung her away to a distant tree causing a sharp branch to stab into her side, and lye there unconscious.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she and Miroku were trying to defeat the demon. Shippo ran over to where Kagome and tried to wake her up, she looked up weakly and smiled at him, "Don't worry Shippo," she managed to get out, "I'll be alright" Inuyasha finally landed at the scene and smelled blood he looked behind him and saw Kagome,

"KAGOME?!" he shouted and ran over to her, "What happened?" She looked up at him and wearily pointed at the demon, "He threw me at this tree and I landed her," Inuyasha growled lowly, "I can't move," she said as tears fell out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Just stay there, don't move," he said to her calmly (A/N: Like she's going to move Inu! Don't you ever listen to people?!!! Inuyasha's a doofus!) Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and looked at the demon with pure hate, "It's your turn," he said to it, "Now DIE!!" he yelled as he sliced it in half.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome croaked, "there's two Jewel Shards in him, try to find it, they're to the left."  Inuyasha turned and picked up the two Jewel Shards. Sango walked to Kagome and said, "Kagome are you alright?"

"I will be once I get this branch out of me," she said looking at the now bloody branch in her side. Sango looked at the branch and her eyes looked so sad, "Kagome? I'm really sorry, but this is going to be painful, that branch is very far inside of you, you're going to have to be strong for us," 

"…I'll try…" said Kagome feeling very scared, but she looked into Inuyasha's worried amber eyes and some of the fear faded away.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome, we all know you are a very strong and special woman," said Miroku reassuring her. (A/N: *gasp* The perv spoke!!!!) Both Shippo and Kirara, popped up smiling at her trying to assure her that everything was alright. (A/N: Can Kirara smile? Well, um, just pretend she can, lol) Kagome looked at all of her friends and said, "Thank you guys, I love you all," she moved up a little and took a breath, "Ok I'm ready," she closed her eyes and waited for the pain, and there, it started, the most terrible pain she had ever felt in her life! Her screams were the worst part of it for Inuyasha; he looked like he was going to cry. (A/N: Awww! Inu-chan is about to cry!)

"I feel your pain Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, Miroku and Shippo were trying to encourage Kagome, "C'mon Kagome! You're strong!" yelled Shippo.

"Don't give up Kagome it's almost over just a little more!!" One last painful cry was heard from Kagome right before Sango had pulled out the huge stick from within her. A sweaty Sango looked up she smiled and said, "You did it Kagome! I knew you could do it!" Kagome smiled weakly greatly appreciating what Sango had just done for her, and what her friends had done, but why hadn't Inuyasha said anything? But that thought quickly faded when Kagome's head jerked up and said, "Jewel Shards, fast." Inuyasha sniffed the air and rolled his eyes, 

"Oh great just what I need, a mangy wolf…" (A/N: Does Kouga still have the Jewel Shards…I forget, I'm so sad!)

"KOUGA?!" said Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Greetings dog turd," he said to Inuyasha dryly. "*Gasp* Kagome! (A/N: Yeah, that gasp was really gay! Sorry Kouga Fans!!!) What did that dog do to you?" said Kouga looking at her with concern. Kagome gathered her strength and stood up with support from Sango, 

"Inuyasha would never hurt me Kouga, and you know that," she said sternly.

"Well he should have been there before you got hurt!" he yelled.

'Yes, I should have been there for Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as he blamed himself for what happened to Kagome.

"Listen Kouga, Inuyasha doesn't have a job, he doesn't have to protect me 24/7, he deserves a break, he deserves time for himself, "It was not his fault for the demon attacking me, it was mine, I shouldn't have gotten in the way! Why don't you realize that for once in your life?" (A/N: She told him OFF! Go Kagome!!)

"But Kagome, he's a mutt, you deserve better!" Kouga said.

"What. Did. You. Say.?!" Yelled Inuyasha through his teeth.

"Stop It!" Kagome yelled, still holding on to Sango, "I have great friends, I don't need anymore."

"Are you sure Kagome, do you want me heal your wound?" 

"No thank you Kouga, I'm alright, I'll ask the village priestess Kaede, now go to your pack." And with that he left.

"Lady Kagome, we should bring you to Kaede to fix up that cut," Miroku said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right," Inuyasha came and picked her up, and started walking to Kaede's hut. He still felt so depressed.

*~*~*~~*~*~

Evie: Did you guys like it?! It's my first Inuyasha fic, so please be nice!!! 

Inuyasha: It sucked!

Kagome: SIT!! Wow it feels so good to say that!!!

Miroku: Hey Evie, would you bear my children?

Evie: *twitch* You Hentai!! *SLAP*

Miroku: Two hands equal two gropes! *Gropes Sango and Evie*

Sango and Evie: Grr! *Punch!!!*

Miroku: Worth all the pain!! *faints*

Evie: Anyway! Read and Review!! Please!


	2. Why does it hurt?

Why Does Life Lead Those Ways?

Evie: I'm back again! With another chapter in my hand, well, not really "in my hand" but close enough!

InuYasha: You just get more stupid by the second don't you?!

Evie: Do you want Kagome to 'sit' you throughout the WHOLE fic?!

InuYasha: For what?

Evie: For insulting me!

InuYasha: Since you put it that way…yes! ^-^

Evie: You asked for it…*snap*

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InuYasha:……

~*~*~*~*~

The gang entered Kaede's hut, and InuYasha set Kagome down, still feeling guilty about the incident that had happened earlier.

"Are ye alright, Kagome?" asked Kaede, eyeing Kagome's cut.

"Uh, you old hag?" asked InuYasha, "What do you think?!" he yelled at the 'old hag' before Kagome could answer.

"SIT! Don't you dare say that to Kaede, she helps us all a great deal! And all you can do is be sarcastic?!" yelled Kagome now mad at him.

"Ugh, whatever! Wench all you do is get yourself in trouble," he said in a playful tone watching Kaede try to fix Kagome's wounds

"Now child, what did ye do when ye sat outside? I thought I told ye to be careful," Kaede said.

"Yes, I know, I was careless, I though I could take on a demon by myself, but I got myself thrown to a tree and injuring myself-"

"And if InuYasha hadn't come, Kagome wouldn't be here right now," said Sango finishing Kagome's sentence. Kaede had finished with Kagome's wound and said that Kagome will heal and she'd be alright.

*Later that night*

Kagome had to find new clothes, so she fumbled through her huge yellow book bag and took out her extra piece of clothing. She put it on; it was a pair of low rise jeans with a red shirt that read "I'd Kill the Cutest Person on the Planet, but Wait…that's Suicide!" (A/N: I took this from my friend Bansri's buddy icon! Sorry Bonzi!) I guess all you can say is, it showed off her body. She had to look for InuYasha and ask him a question she always wanted to ask him and found him sitting in a tree,

"What do you want?" he asked without turning to look at her.

"What do you mean what do I want? I wanted to ask you something," she answered.

"Yeah well hurry up and say it 'cause I aint got all day you know," he said rudely.

"Hey, wait a minute just a while ago you were nice to me when I got hurt, but now, you just turned into the arrogant little dog you always were and WILL be, baka hanyou!" she yelled at the anger reaching 'danger' level. InuYasha just stared at her, and her body, totally taken back by the comments, he quickly pulled himself together he head to say something,

"Are you don't yet?" he asked "Because I don't have time for this and plus Kikuyu would never say that to me!" (A/N: Oh really? Dude you haven't seen through her have you? Poor child) that was it! Kagome had, had enough; she couldn't do anything so she ran towards the village with tears flowing freely from her eyes, 

'Kikyo this, Kikyo that! She's dragging you down to Hell InuYasha!' she thought as she ran, (A/N: Do you know what's going to happen?) Kagome tripped over root and fell flat on her face, she bursted into more tears. InuYasha followed closely, 'Great job InuYasha, look at the deep crap you've just gotten yourself into!' he mentally slapped himself, he saw her on the floor/ground…WHATEVER!  He bent down and faced her, she looked and turned away,

"You can go with your Kikyo; you never even realized what she's going to do t you, have you? So you can go straight down to Hell with Kikyo! You only care about me because I'm your 'shard detector'!!!!" she yelled at him.

"That's not true Kagome," InuYasha said quietly, "I really don't want to go with Kikyo, she tried to kill me AND you and I-I really don't lo-love her anymore," InuYasha turning at least four shades of red matching his red rat suit thingy! 

"InuYasha, what-what are you talking about?" Kagome asked very confused, 'Where is he going with this?' she asked herself.

"Kagome! Don't you understand?!"  he yelled grabbing her shoulders frustrated.

"Understand what?!" she replied.

"Kagome," he couldn't stand it anymore, "Kagome I love you!" he blurted out and passionately kissed her on the lips. Obviously she was caught off guard, totally not expecting that, she stood there for a while and finally returned the kiss. Though it lasted for a mere second, he broke away.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly not looking in her face.

"Again," she said "Saying things for no reasons, you have no reason to be sorry, for what for this?" she reached out and touched his faced softly and embraced him in another kiss. "I love you too. I always have, and always will."

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat, all his life he wanted to hear those words, those words that put him where he wanted to be, in Kagome's arms.

(A/N: I know I know, Jennie probably hates me for this because I made it so 'lovey'! Anyway Jen! It's my fic! ^_~ Mine, Mine, MINE!!!!!!)

*******Miroku and the Others*******

"I wonder where InuYasha and Kagome are," said Shippo.

"Shippo, I'm sure InuYasha is taking good care of Lady Kagome, "Miroku said

"You know how 'touchy' he gets when he's around her," Sango added with a wink. Miroku starred at Sango, 'She's just so beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'Hmm, I think I may have an idea,' Miroku's hand kept inching forward straight toward Sango's breasts 'closer…just a little closer,' he said. Sango didn't have to look to see what Miroku was planning to do; she had already slapped him VERY hard,

"You are a hentai, do you know that Miroku?" Sango said looking at him, 'Yeah he may be a pervert, but he's HOT!'

"Yes my dear Sango, I know," he said to her, 'And I was so close too!' Shippo looked at the two and then at Kiarara, 

"You know they love each other right?" he whispered to the small cat.

"Mew," replied agreeing with the small kitsune.

"I'm going to outside for a second ok guys, I want some fresh air," Sango said while getting up from the floor, she walked out and sat on a rock, "Kohaku," she whispered, "How will I free you?" she looked up at the starry sky, "you're all the family I have left," she sighed closing her eyes.

"No he's not," she whipped her head around to find that Miroku was there looking at her.

"Miroku?" He sat down next to her,

"You have us, Shippo, Kiarara, Kagome, InuYasha, and…me. We are all your family, we'll find a way to free Kohaku's soul," he said looking in the midnight sky. Tears welled up in her eyes and she cried into Miroku's chest,

"Thank you Miroku-sama you've helped me so much," He caressed her hair, moving down slowly she quickly caught this and said,

"I aint that easy, don't you think?!" (A/N: WHAT?! I can't have a Sango/Miroku moment in my fic?!)

*****Lovebirds (Just guess)******

"InuYasha?"  Said Kagome breaking from the kiss.

"Yes?" he said looking tenderly at her.

"Can I ask you the question I really came to ask you?"

"Uh sure," came the unsure reply from InuYasha.

"InuYasha, why do you keep me around? Is it because I can sense the jewel shards, do you really love me or do you keep me around because I remind you of Kikyo?"

*~*~*~*~

Evie: Cliffhanger! Wait, is this considered a cliffhanger?

InuYasha: Don't you EVER shut up?!

Evie: No, as my friend Jennie said about herself, I say the same about me, "I don't talk a lot, it's just when I start, and I just don't stop."

Kagome: InuYasha, that wasn't nice you know didn't do this much throughout the fic, so, SIT!

InuYasha: *THUD* Ow, Grr…

Sango:…hi….*feels something on her rear* MIROKU!

Miroku: Hi Sango-chan!

Sango: *slaps Miroku* Hentai…

Evie: I'll deal with this, review please! I think I need to teach and anger management class, CLASSES START AT 9:00AM!!!! 


End file.
